I feel it coming
by Miss.Stingue
Summary: "sólo un simple toque y puedo liberarte" [Stingue AU] basada en la canción de Daft Punk y The Weeknd.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mashima Hiro

The Weeknd - I Feel It Coming ft. Daft Punk

* * *

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de sus labios cuando los rayos del sol que empezaban a asomarse por la ventana lo habían despertado. Era una mañana como cualquier otra o al menos eso quería creer Sting. Por un momento se quedó mirando al techo pensativo, tratando de entender todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Con un poco de inseguridad se giró para poder ver de frente a la persona junto a la cual había amanecido: Rogue Cheney, su amigo de la infancia, su compañero y por sobre todo, la persona que amaba en secreto desde hace aproximadamente 5 años o quizás más, de hecho ya no lo recordaba. Sting sonrió al verlo dormir tan sereno, si tan solo pudiera despertar junto a él cada mañana. A pesar de que trato de resistirse finalmente cedió a sus deseos y con mucho cuidado acarició la mejilla de Rogue con el dorso de su mano. Para su suerte el otro chico no se despertó, quién lo hubiera dicho resultó tener el sueño pesado después de todo y Sting no pudo evitar reírse un poco de este descubrimiento. Quería saber absolutamente todo acerca de Rogue, dios como lo amaba. La sonrisa de Sting se desvaneció en cuanto la duda comenzó a inundar su mente: que sentiría Rogue por él? Dejaría algún día de verlo como un simple amigo?.

Conociendo a Rogue quizás se sienta arrepentido del "desliz" que tuvieron esa noche. Considerando esa posibilidad Sting decidió levantarse de la cama de manera que cuando su amigo despertara no se sintiera avergonzado de la situación. El rubio tomó una ducha rápida pero lo suficientemente reconfortante como para liberarse del cansancio. Sin embargo, su cabeza aún era un caos. Mientras preparaba el desayuno sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a lo mismo.

"Me pregunto si habré ido demasiado lejos anoche"

Ciertamente Sting había esperado este momento desde hace bastante tiempo, estaba enamorado de Rogue y era obvio que en una situación así simplemente se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos. Pero seguía sin entender porque Rogue le había correspondido de esa manera. Desde el primer beso hasta la última caricia, Sting había esperado que Rogue lo apartara o se quejara pero nada de eso sucedió.

-Sting - la voz de Rogue lo sorprendió de repente. Cuando se volteó se encontró con el muchacho de cabello negro de pie mirándolo fijamente y aún con el torso desnudo, está visión le jugó una mala pasada al rubio haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- Bu Buenos días Rogue - lo saludó evitando su mirada -Dormiste bien?

\- Si definitivamente tu cama es bastante más cómoda que la mía. -comentó el moreno mientras se ponía la camiseta

\- En ese caso puedes venir a dormir cuando quieras - Sugirió Sting sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Rogue - Eh, no yo… lo que quise decir fue fue…

\- No te preocupes sé lo que quisiste decir - Interrumpió Rogue seguro de que su amigo estaría deseando que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento.

-Este… quieres ducharte o algo así? - Preguntó el rubio con ánimos de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

\- En realidad creo que ya debería irme, mi hermano debe estar enfadado de que no llegué a casa.

\- Oh si definitivamente no queremos que Gajeel-san se moleste aún más.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el comedor. Sting sintió la necesidad de decir algo más pero no se le ocurría nada. Fue una suerte que Rogue hablara al fin.

-Aunque creo que podría robarte un poco de café

\- Siéntete libre de hacerlo - Respondió Sting con una sonrisa.

Rogue tomó una taza y se sentó frente a su amigo. Ambos trataban de hablar de cosas sin importancia pero en realidad ninguno de los dos dejaba de sentirse incómodo. A pesar de eso, en un momento parecía que todo se detuvo alrededor, los ojos rojos de Rogue se encontraron con los azules de Sting. Ninguno se atrevía a apartar la vista primero. Finalmente fue el moreno quien desvió sus ojos al suelo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Qué fue lo que hicimos Sting?

\- A qué te refieres? - preguntó Sting, aunque mentía, sabía bien a qué se refería su amigo.

\- Ya sabes... anoche.

Sting suspiró, en realidad no quería hablar del asunto ahora. No quería decir nada que pudiera confundir a Rogue.

-Qué que hicimos anoche? Vamos Rogue ya estás grandecito, sabes bien qué fue lo que hicimos - Sting trató de responder sin darle demasiada importancia lo que sorprendió a Rogue.

\- A lo que me refiero es que no entiendo por qué…

\- Solo no le des muchas vueltas al asunto - Volvió a interrumpir el rubio. Rogue le dio una mirada que Sting no pudo descifrar, una mirada entre molesta y decepcionada. Recordando otro detalle importante Sting volvió a hablar.

\- Ah y no te preocupes Rogue me aseguraré de que tu novia jamás lo sepa.

\- Qué? - preguntó Rogue con una una expresión que ahora Sting ya identificó como molesta.

\- porque piensas que podría interesarme lo que piense ella? En primer lugar no es mi novia y en segundo lugar no la veo desde hace unas tres semanas.

\- Por qué? - se mostró interesado y sorprendido el chico de ojos azules.

\- Dijo que no quería verme más hasta que la tomara en serio o algo así - explicó Rogue con fastidio.

\- Ya veo… así que por el momento estás completamente solo verdad?

\- Si. Pero puedes creerlo? Decir ese tipo de cosas como si yo fuera un patán.

\- Bueno, fuiste un poco patán con ella Rogue y estás siendo un poco patan conmigo.

\- De qué lado estás Sting? Además, desde un primer momento le aclaré que no quería nada serio con ella.

\- Cierto, de todos modos disculpa no debí meterme - Dijo Sting un poco apenado.

\- No te preocupes eres mi mejor amigo después de todo.

Mejor amigo, a pesar de que Sting debería estar aliviado de que Rogue aún lo siguiera viendo de esa manera, le dolió un poco, eso y estar hablando de la supuesta novia de su amor no correspondido.

-Pero es una lástima, era una chica muy linda - Mencionó Sting como tratando de animar a su amigo.

\- Si bueno ya no importa - Respondió Rogue aparentemente molesto de nuevo - Sabes lo estaba pensando un poco y creo que ya no quiero salir con nadie.

\- Porque dices eso? - Eucliffe no entendía porque le decía algo como eso, precisamente a él, se habrá dado cuenta de sus sentimientos acaso.

\- Tu sabes a qué me refiero Sting. El amor solo me ha hecho daño y fue un fastidio. No importa si es hombre o mujer ya no quiero volver a enamorarme.

Así que era eso. Sting conocía demasiado el pasado de Rogue como para saber a qué se refería. Rogue Cheney había sufrido bastante por amor en el pasado y Sting lo sabía, de hecho él había estado tratando de animarlo todo el tiempo.

Sting iba a decir algo pero el celular de Rogue comenzó a sonar impidiendo que hablara.

-Es Gajeel otra vez creo y que no dejará de llamarme hasta que no vuelva a casa.

\- Está bien podemos seguir hablando después sin embargo creo que deberías pensarlo un poco mejor, aunque claro que es solo una sugerencia.

\- Gracias Sting... por escucharme.

\- Cuando quieras, para eso están los… los amigos.

Rogue sonrió dulcemente a su amigo antes de salir del departamento. Una vez que Rogue se fue, Sting se tumbó en el sofá, de alguna manera esa conversación lo dejó un poco deprimido. Ahora entendía que Rogue debía sentirse solo la noche anterior ya que Kagura, la chica con la que salía lo había dejado. Sting se sentía utilizado, la opción "b" de la persona que amaba, aunque sabía que no era el único, la misma Kagura junto con otras chicas y algunos hombres eran otra de las "distracciones" que Rogue había encontrado para tratar de olvidar esa antigua relación que tanto lo había lastimado.

Estaba a punto de volver a dormirse en el sofá pero su celular empezó a sonar.

-Hola?

\- Sting ya estás solo?

\- Disculpa Natsu olvidé llamarte, ya puedes volver ya estoy solo.

\- Entonces abre la puerta idiota.

Sting se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con su amigo con quien compartía el departamento.

-Ya era hora - dijo Natsu fingiendo una molestia que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una sonrisa pícara - Y que tal? Te divertiste anoche?

\- Algo así. Lamento haberte llamado tan de repente anoche y pedirte que no volvieras... a tu propia casa.

Natsu soltó una carcajada palmeando la espalda de Sting - Por qué te disculpas? Ya estoy acostumbrado. Siempre que traes una chica me pides que te deje solo el departamento. Pero eso no me interesa ahora, dime quién fue esta vez?

-No tienes porque saberlo Natsu- respondió Sting caminando hacia el sofá de nuevo

\- Vamos cuéntame! Quien es ella? O él? Es bueno haciéndolo?

\- ya basta, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso de acuerdo?

\- Eh? Pero siempre te gusta presumir ese tipo cosas.

\- No esta vez así que no insistas.

\- Por favor Sting.

\- Ya dije que no Natsu.

\- Por qué no?

\- Porque no y se acabó.

\- Pero porque…?

\- PORQUE ERA ROGUE! - gritó el rubio dejando salir toda su frustración.

Natsu solo miró a Sting en silencio antes de preguntar - De verdad?

Sting solo asintió completamente sonrojado.

-Vaya ya era hora de que hicieras algo amigo. Me alegro por ti.

-Qué? No estás sorprendido?

\- En absoluto. Yo sabía de tu amor platónico desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Natsu acaso soy tan obvio? - preguntó Sting tratando de parecer calmado pero con el rostro pálido.

\- Si pero en especial porque casi siempre nombras a Rogue en tus sueños.

\- QUÉ?!

\- es cierto algún día lo filmare para que me creas.

\- NO ES NECESARIO QUE HAGAS ESO! - Sting estaba tan avergonzado, él nunca lo había comentado con nadie y ahora resulta que incluso Natsu, que no era un experto en asuntos sentimentales, se había dado cuenta de su enamoramiento.

\- Natsu es importante que mantengas esto en secreto está bien?

\- oh bien, pero te aseguro que todo el mundo ya se dió cuenta - Respondió el pelirrosa con simpleza.

\- Todo el mundo? - cuestionó Sting asustado.

\- todo el mundo excepto Rogue claro. Parece que los dos son igual de idiotas en ese sentido. Pero bueno al menos ahora que ya están saliendo deberíamos festejar no te parece?

\- No estamos saliendo - murmuró el rubio por lo bajo.

\- eh? No sé lo has pedido?

Sting no respondió solo negó con la cabeza un poco avergonzado ya que sabía que la situación era un poco estúpida. Natsu lo hacía parecer tan fácil.

-Estás tratando de decirme que ustedes lo hicieron simplemente porque sí? Son más idiotas de lo que pensaba.

\- Como si fuera tan fácil - se quejó Sting - Yo ni siquiera sé cómo se siente Rogue.

\- Y qué? Solamente tienes que decirle como te sientes tú.

\- No puedo Natsu y si me rechaza?

\- Entonces intentas que se enamore de ti. Tú eres Sting Eucliffe un presumido que siempre hace las cosas a su manera y no se permite perder ante nadie. Cómo te sentirías ahora sí ese tipo regresara y te robara a Rogue de nuevo?

Sting se sorprendió de las palabras de Natsu. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Y una cosa era segura ya no soportaba ver a Rogue salir con otras personas. Ahora estaba lleno de determinación, quería confesarle a Rogue todo lo que sentía y si lo rechazaba no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

-Tienes razón Natsu. No voy a permitir que un simple enamoramiento me haga perder el estilo.

-Así se habla Sting - lo animó Natsu

\- Prepárate Rogue aquí viene el nuevo Sting Eucliffe - dijo llenó de confianza con el puño arriba hasta que oyó algo- De que te ríes Natsu?!

\- Es que vas tener que ganarte a Gajeel como cuñado ja ja ja.

\- Demonios - solo eso pudo decir Sting antes de que el miedo y la inseguridad volvieran a su espíritu.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Simplemente me encanta esta canción y no pude resistirme a escribir lo que me imagine. En el próximo capitulo veremos el punto de vista de Rogue. Espero que les haya gustado díganme que les pareció. Hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

" _no le des muchas vueltas al asunto"_

Las palabras de Sting aún seguían resonando en la cabeza de Rogue mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su casa.

-¿Cómo se supone que no lo haga idiota? - murmuró para sí mismo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Rogue estaba molesto de lo despreocupado que se mostró Sting ante tal situación. Acaso lo que había sucedido no significó nada para él?. A decir verdad Rogue sabía bien que Sting siempre se caracterizó por tener "aventuras fugaces" y que trataba de esquivar todo tipo de compromisos, pero aún así no lograba comprender porque se sentía tan ofendido. Con cada paso que daba seguía reflexionando, sería injusto de su parte molestarse con Sting, en todo caso debería estar más enojado consigo mismo por haber sido tan débil y caer en los encantos de Sting… de nuevo. Tan profundos eran sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que ya había llegado a su casa. Se dirigió apresuradamente a su habitación, donde encontró a su pequeño gato durmiendo en su cama. Rogue se acercó a él y lo acarició con ternura

\- Buenos días Frosch, me extrañaste?, lamento no haber vuelto a casa anoche - Rogue dijo sonriendo a su mascota.

\- Deberías decirme eso a mi - Una voz gruesa sobresaltó a Rogue que se giró rápidamente para encontrar a su hermano recostado en la puerta y de brazos cruzados.

\- Gajeel! Hace cuánto estás ahí?

\- Hace unos 5 minutos - Respondió el hombre con simpleza.

\- No espies a las personas de esa manera, es extraño- lo regañó Rogue, a pesar de que Gajeel era su hermano mayor.

\- Mejor vamos a lo importante. Te parece este un horario adecuado para llegar a casa? - Ahora era Gajeel quien tenía un tono de reproche.

\- Si fuera un niño tal vez no, pero por fortuna ya soy mayor de edad - Respondió el chico más joven dejando en claro su molestia ante la sobreprotección de su hermano.

\- No te pases de listo conmigo. Dónde estuviste?

Rogue agachó la mirada y suspiró con fastidio, de seguro no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le respondiera.

-Estuve con Sting - Respondió finalmente tratando de sonar normal.

\- Ya veo - Gajeel se mostró pensativo, lo que preocupó un poco a su hermano menor. Rogue sabía que no había hecho nada malo pero tenía un cierto sentimiento de culpa como si estuviera ocultando un crimen.

\- Así que… - la voz de Gajeel volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos - Que pasó entre ustedes?

\- NO PASÓ NADA - Rogue gritó sin darse cuenta pero con la cara roja como un tomate. Cuando el muchacho de ojos rojos se dió cuenta de su exagerada reacción, se aclaró la garganta y más calmadamente repitió - No pasó nada.

\- Pues tu reacción demuestra lo contrario.

\- Gajeel como te dije no pasó nada. Además que podría haber pasado? - Rogue trato de defenderse pero con la pregunta equivocada, ya que Gajeel lo miro levantando una ceja como insinuando algo.

\- Sting y yo solo somos amigos.

\- Por qué me aclaras eso? Sí no he dicho nada - Dijo Gajeel sonriendo por primera vez, le divertía ver cómo su hermano menor se estaba descubriendo prácticamente por sí mismo.

\- So solo te lo recuerdo… por si acaso y...y para que no pienses cosas raras.

\- A qué te refieres con cosas raras? - Continuó preguntando Gajeel de manera burlona. Rogue no sabía qué más decir, solo pudo balbucear cosas sin sentido.

\- Ya tranquilo no tienes que ponerte tan nervioso - tranquilizó Gajeel revolviendo un poco el cabello de su hermano con cariño. - Sabes que en realidad no me importa con quien salgas pero soy tu hermano y es natural que me preocupe, no me gustaría verte sufrir otra vez.

\- Gracias Gajeel pero en realidad no tienes de qué preocuparte.

\- Bien lo que tú digas - Dicho esto el hombre mayor salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos más tarde Rogue se encontraba en la bañera un poco adormilado. En verdad deseaba quedarse ahí todo el día pero más tarde tendría que ir a la universidad. Ahora se sentía un poco preocupado, cómo debía actuar con Sting de ahora en adelante? Qué debería hacer para que sus sentimientos no crecieran cada vez más?. Lo cierto es que Sting Eucliffe fue su primer amor y creía haberlo superado pero el suceso reciente indicaba todo lo contrario. Lo recordaba perfectamente tenían 8 años cuando se conocieron, Rogue era un niño muy tímido y Sting un niño hiperactivo, solo el destino pudo haber querido que dos niños tan distintos se sentarán uno al lado del otro en la escuela. Rogue nunca había tenido amigos antes, por alguna razón los demás niños lo ignoraban, así que por mucho tiempo en su pequeña mente infantil se consideró una sombra, nadie le presta atención a las sombras. Pero Sting era tan diferente a los otros niños. Fue Sting el primero que le habló sin recelos, fue Sting el primero que lo invitó a jugar, fue Sting el primero que compartió su almuerzo con él, siempre fue Sting. Rogue no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquellas épocas. Era natural que con ese tipo de detalles, llegada su adolescencia, Rogue se encontraría completamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, de aquel que había puesto luz en su pequeño mundo de oscuridad. Sin embargo, no parecía ser un sentimiento mutuo, Sting era bastante popular, constantemente tenía citas por aquí y por allá, pero nunca nada muy importante por lo que Rogue siempre seguía con esperanzas. Pero como inevitablemente debía suceder, llegó el día en que las esperanzas de Rogue se destruyeron por completo al enterarse de que su amigo estaba saliendo oficialmente con una chica de nombre Yukino, la había visto en varias ocasiones, era una chica dulce y preciosa, como podría competir contra alguien así. El corazón de Rogue se rompió por primera vez, no pensó que fuera posible dejar de querer a Sting como lo quería... Hasta que esa persona entró en su vida para ocupar el lugar de Sting en su corazón. La persona en cuestión era un hombre mayor que él, Rogue tenía 16 y él tenía 23, claro que para el joven Cheney esa diferencia no significaba nada mientras ambos estuvieran igual de enamorados. Si bien el noviazgo de Sting con Yukino no duró más de unos pocos meses, la relación de Rogue floreció de manera impensada. Al principio debió conformarse con un romance secreto, era irónico pero la única persona que sabía su secreto era Sting. Estuvieron juntos 3 años, quizás hubieran durado un poco más si hubieran continuado en la clandestinidad, ni su familia ni sus amigos parecían estar de acuerdo con esa relación. Aún no comprendía del todo, pero un dia, su novio simplemente terminó con él de la manera más cruel que nunca había esperado, debería odiarlo pero no podía, al contrario estaría dispuesto a perdonarlo con tal de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

" _En qué diablos estoy pensando ahora"_

Para poner fin a sus dolorosos recuerdos, Rogue decidió que ya era tiempo de vestirse para ir a la universidad. No era momento de pensar esas cosas sin sentido, todavía tenía que asegurarse de que las cosas con Sting estuvieran normales. Dándole una última caricia a su gato, el moreno salió de su casa.

En cuanto llegó, no quiso esperar más y fue a buscar a Sting. Mientras antes volvieran a la normalidad mejor sería para ambos. Cuando al fin lo que encontró, automáticamente frunció el ceño al verlo, ahí estaba él rodeado por tres chicas, está no era una imagen nueva para Rogue pero se sintió inesperadamente molesto a diferencia de otras veces, razón por la cual prefirió ir a clases y luego hablarle a su amigo. Cuando empezaba a caminar Sting lo detuvo con un abrazo ?

-Rogueeee pensé que no vendrías - lo saludó de una manera casi infantil, parecía que Sting ya era el mismo de siempre.

\- Por qué no habría de venir? - Respondió Rogue deshaciendo el abrazo.

\- Es que te tardaste un poco - dijo Sting antes de acotar un poco sonrojado - Tu cuerpo se encuentra bien?

\- No me preguntes esas cosas en un lugar tan público estúpido - reprendió el muchacho de cabello negro con vergüenza

\- Disculpa por preocuparme.

\- Estoy bien de acuerdo. Mejor ve a tu clase y luego hablamos.

\- En realidad… me gustaría hablar contigo ahora Rogue - pidió el rubio jugueteando con sus dedos.

\- Ahora?

\- Si es que es algo importante.

\- Entonces está bien - Rogue accedió a pesar de que no estaba muy feliz de llegar tarde a clases. Sting feliz por su respuesta lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el campus hasta llegar al patio, debajo de un gran árbol. Ninguno de los dos habló, se tomaron unos minutos para disfrutar de la fresca brisa que llegaba y el sonido de las hojas. A Rogue no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que aparentemente su amigo estaba nervioso ya que le dió la espalda evitando por completo el contacto visual.

\- Y bien? De qué querías hablarme Sting?

\- Es obvio que de nosotros - respondió Sting aún sin atreverse a mirar a Rogue.

\- Que… qué pasa con nosotros - cuestionó el moreno un poco preocupado, no esperaba que el chico de ojos azules fuera tan directo.

\- Es que… creo que…ya no podré ser tu amigo nunca más.

Rogue solo suspiró, él había pensado en la gran posibilidad de que esto ocurriera. No era lo que quería en absoluto, pero entendía que si Sting quería alejarse de él no podría hacer otra cosa más que aceptar.

-Oh bien, lo entiendo un poco pero podrías, decirme por qué?

Sting se giró por primera vez para encontrarse con los ojos de Rogue. Su mirada era seria y firme, una mirada que Rogue nunca antes había visto.

-Porque… Me gustas Rogue. Por favor sal conmigo.

* * *

Mi idea no era terminar así pero a quien no le gustan los finales abiertos (? en fin díganme que les pareció, realmente quiero saber. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :D


	3. Chapter 3

\- Me gustas Rogue, por favor sal conmigo.

Sting se mantenía firme frente a su amigo o al menos eso intentaba, en realidad se sentía como si las piernas se le aflojaran. A pesar de que por fin había logrado decir lo que sentía desde hace mucho, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso y temeroso de la respuesta que recibiría. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía aún más nervioso, además de que el silencio y la mirada atónita de Rogue no ayudaban para nada. Acaso lo dijo de manera muy sintética? Iba a hablar de nuevo hasta que noto que la expresión de Rogue cambió de sorprendida a molesta.

-Sting en verdad esto no es divertido - habló Rogue con una voz suave pero que denotaba su malestar. Girando sobre sus talones comenzó a caminar dejando atrás al chico rubio.

\- Espera Rogue - Sting lo detuvo sujetando su brazo.

-Suéltame me estás retrasando de mis clases solo para jugarme una de tus bromas.

\- Te equivocas Rogue no estoy bromeando contigo. De verdad estoy siendo serio con respecto a esto.

Sting vio como Rogue agachó la cabeza pero aún no soltó su brazo y el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad Rogue, en verdad me gustas y la verdad es que me he sentido así desde hace tiempo. Así que por favor no pienses que estoy jugando con algo así.

Rogue suspiró profundamente y miró por primera vez a su compañero.

-Esta bien esta bien, te creo… entonces dices que yo te… te gusto?

\- Si y mucho así que si ya me entendiste cual es tu respuesta? Te pregunte si querías salir conmigo- Sting volvió a preguntar antes de volver a sentirse acobardado. Rogue parecía meditarlo pero finalmente no quiso esperar más y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea Sting…

\- Y por qué no?

\- No lo sé pero es lo que creo.

-Rogue no puedes rechazarme sin argumentos convincentes - Dijo Sting desafiante, no estaba sorprendido, él sabía bien que existía una gran posibilidad de que Rogue lo rechazara pero estaba preparado para no darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Rogue por su parte aún estaba tratando de asimilar todo, cómo podía Sting simplemente pedirle formalizar una relación que era probable que cambiaría radicalmente sus vidas, pero de todos modos consideraba que el actuar impulsivamente era una característica propia del rubio, ni siquiera debió haber pensado las cosas claramente, eso es…

\- Sting la verdad es que creo...que tú solo debes estar confundido.

\- Confundido? A qué te refieres Cheney sé más claro.

Rogue noto una pequeña molestia en su amigo sabía que lo que estaba diciendo sonaba como una excusa pero tendría que asegurarse de que el asunto no se tomara a la ligera.

-A lo que me refiero es que tal vez me aprecias mucho pero como tu mejor amigo y quizás lo que sucedió anoche hizo que te confundieras- Terminó diciendo el moreno haciendo que sus palabras sonaran menos convincentes a cada minuto.

\- Entonces lo que básicamente estás diciendo es que no puedes tomar en serio mis sentimientos?

Rogue se sintió un poco culpable parecía que estaba subestimando los sentimientos de Sting.

-No es eso Sting, bueno tal vez un poco, esto es muy repentino y en realidad no puedo creerlo. Además recuerda lo que te dije, ya no quiero salir con nadie por un tiempo...

\- Eso es solo porque tienes miedo de que te lastimen otra vez - Sting dió en el clavo. Rogue no sabía qué contestar, aunque esa era la verdad le avergonzaba admitirlo.

\- Rogue… - lo llamó Sting tomando una de sus manos - Desde que terminaste con "ese tipo" has salido con muchas personas y ninguna logró hacerte sentir realmente bien, pero yo soy diferente a todos ellos.

\- cuánta confianza tienes en ti mismo - sonrió Rogue pensando en lo presumido que era su amigo- Qué es lo que te hace diferente a ellos?

Ahora era el turno de Sting para sonreír - Porque ninguno de ellos te quiso tanto como te quiero yo.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que Rogue se sonrojara hasta las orejas y empezará a balbucear cosas sin sentido, Sting también se hubiera avergonzado pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lucir genial.

-Rogue si me permites te tengo una propuesta - comenzó a hablar el rubio llamando la atención del inquieto muchacho frente a él

\- Otra propuesta?

\- Mira por lo que entiendo estás inseguro de mis sentimientos y también estás inseguro acerca de salir con alguien de nuevo…. Y apuesto a que también tienes miedo de que nuestra amistad se arruine para siempre verdad?

\- Así es pero…

\- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tener un período de prueba.

Rogue frunció el entrecejo y ahora en que estaba pensado este sujeto, definitivamente Sting nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

-Un período de prueba? Cómo?

\- Simplemente salimos pero sin ser completamente serios, de esa manera tú puedes perder el miedo de tener una relación seria de nuevo y yo puedo comprobar que mis sentimientos por ti no son una confusión. Si vemos que las cosas funcionan y somos el uno para el otro, sólo entonces comenzaremos una relación seria.

\- Y qué pasa si nos damos cuenta de que las cosas no funcionan? - Pregunto Rogue no estando del todo convencido

\- Entonces nos olvidamos de que todo esto pasó y volvemos a ser simples amigos que hacen estupideces. Anda Rogue no tienes nada que perder, ya has salido con mucha gente sin ser realmente serio una vez más no te matará.

Rogue se pasó una mano por la frente, esta conversación le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, pero tampoco parecía que Sting quisiera rendirse, tanto así quería salir con él? Este pensamiento hizo que sintiera más fuertes los latidos de su corazón. En el fondo sabía que se arrepentiría de esto pero…

-Esta bien…. Tengamos un periodo de prueba - terminó aceptando.

\- De verdad aceptas Rogue? Genial! Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mi - celebró Sting con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- No te creas mucho de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Sting se rió, estaba feliz como no pensó que podía llegar a estar, después de tanto tiempo, ahora estaba saliendo con Rogue, aunque solo fuera un "periodo de prueba" era mejor que nada.

-Qué quieres hacer ahora? - pregunto Sting con entusiasmo

\- Porque me preguntas eso, tenemos clases recuerdas?

\- Vamos Rogue como puedes querer ir a clases ahora que acabamos de empezar a salir.

\- El hecho de que estemos "saliendo" no tiene porqué interferir en nuestros deberes.

\- Si que eres un amargado.

\- No soy un amargado, además podemos vernos después de clases verdad?

\- Me parece bien, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, por qué no vamos al bar de siempre?

\- A Fairy Tail? No es el mejor lugar del mundo para hablar pero si quieres vamos - Respondió el chico de ojos rojos.

\- Bien entonces…- dijo Sting acercándose bastante a él- Te veré después de clases - dicho esto se acercó aún más. Cuando Rogue se dió cuenta de que Sting estaba por besarlo rápidamente puso su mano sobre los labios de Sting alejándolo.

\- Espe… espera Sting que estás...

\- iba a besarte que no es obvio? Y por qué rayos me detienes.

\- Bueno porque yo esperaba que fuéramos, ya sabes despacio.

\- Ir despacio? Pero si ya nos acosta…

\- STING! - gritó Rogue completamente rojo de vergüenza.

\- Muy bien Rogue, no te enojes lo haremos a tu manera y nos tomaremos las cosas con calma - Sting le sonrió cálidamente tocando su mejilla.

\- Bien, gracias eso creo - murmuró el moreno encontrándose con los ojos azules de Sting, prácticamente sentía que se hipnotizaba con su mirada y su sonrisa era tan brillante que pensaba que si seguía mirándolo de esta manera no iba a tardar mucho para volver a enamorarse perdidamente de Sting Eucliffe.

\- Bueno ya me voy a clases o llegaré tarde- Rogue salió corriendo ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de su nuevo "novio", en realidad lo que menos le importaba ahora era llegar a clases a tiempo lo único que quería era huir, por qué demonios su corazón latía tan frenéticamente? Al parecer esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.

* * *

En realidad no gusta como quedó este capítulo, debía ser mucho más largo ya que esto estaba pensando para ser de pocos capítulos pero sentía la necesidad de actualizar. En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado de todos modos, déjenme sus opiniones e ideas :) hasta el próximo capítulo!

PD: Recientemente me ha nacido una duda: Nalu o Gratsu? Ustedes qué piensan? Háganmelo saber ;)


	4. Chapter 4

\- ROGUE CHENEY! - levantó la voz una chica de largo cabello negro azulado intentando llamar su atención.

\- Eh? Lo siento Minerva, que decías? - preguntó Rogue saliendo de su trance.

\- Olvídalo, te lo diré cuando dejes de estar en las nubes.

\- En serio que te pasa hoy, has estado distraído en todas las clases - mencionó un joven de largo cabello rubio, el cual era otro de los amigos que Rogue tenía en sus clases.

\- No estuve distraído, solo estoy un poco… cansado.

-No te ves cansado, acaso te paso algo? - pregunto Minerva con interés

\- Bueno yo… no me pasó nada nuevo realmente pero aún así he estado pensando en varias cosas- Respondió Rogue.

\- ah sí? En qué? - ahora era Rufus quien preguntaba.

 _En Sting_ era obvio, pero no podía decirle eso a sus amigos

-Qué clase de interrogatorio es este? Por qué debería decirles? - Rogue trató de excusarse aunque eso lo hacía sonar más sospechoso.

Minerva y Rufus compartieron una mirada y ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Eso lo explica todo - se burló Minerva

\- Qué…?

\- Problemas amorosos - respondieron Rufus y Minerva al unísono

En respuesta Rogue solo arqueó una ceja. Lo habían descubierto y se sentía avergonzado por ello pero sabía que negarlo solo haría que sus amigos se pongan aún más insistentes con el asunto.

-Oh así que en verdad acertamos?

\- Y que si así fuera? - Cuestionó Rogue levemente sonrojado y tratando de desviar la mirada.

\- Me sorprende que lo admitas Rogue, esta vez debe tratarse de algo serio - opinó Rufus sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? - Pidió Rogue finalmente.

\- ja ja no te preocupes por eso yo ya me voy - dijo Minerva levantándose - Nos vemos luego - se despidió dejando a los dos chicos solos.

\- hey Rogue, Orga y yo iremos de compras quieres venir con nosotros? - invitó Rufus a su amigo.

\- Lo siento ya tengo planes pero acaso escuche bien? Orga de compras?

Rufus soltó una pequeña risa y se rasco la nuca un poco nervioso.

-A decir verdad me pidió que lo acompañara porque quería que lo asesorara para un cambio de look.

\- Ah ya veo - Dijo Rogue de manera simple.

 _Cómo puede burlarse de mí cuando él también está obviamente saliendo con Orga -_ Bueno ya me voy nos vemos mañana Rufus.

Una vez que salió del salón de clases Rogue suspiró agotado, no había dejado de pensar en Sting en todo el día y ahora tendría que verlo en persona. Cómo se supone que debe actuar ahora que "están saliendo". Si en la mañana estaba confundido ahora lo estaba aún más, Sting le pidió salir y al parecer está siendo realmente serio en esto. Se conocían desde que eran niños y Rogue había visto a su amigo así de serio en pocas oportunidades, pero siempre siendo firme hasta el final. Ante este pensamiento Rogue se encontró sonriendo cálidamente, a pesar de que estaba intentando ser fuerte para no caer en los encantos del rubio, en el fondo se sentía feliz de saber que alguien tenía esa clase de sentimientos por él y que ese alguien fuera tan importante como Sting lo era para él. Aún así como no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas continuaría firme.

-Rogue! - Lo llamó Sting que al parecer ya estaba esperándolo afuera de la universidad. Al verlo Rogue se sintió un poco abrumado, Sting lo llamaba agitando el brazo frenéticamente y con una de sus tan características sonrisas brillantes. Rogue volvió a suspirar sintiéndose derrotado, si Sting seguía siendo tan adorable sería imposible para él mantenerse firme.

-Enseguida les traeré sus bebidas chicos - Sonrió amablemente un linda chica de cabello plateado y largo.

\- Gracias Mira-san - respondió alegremente Sting

Cuando la chica los dejó solos, un breve silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre ellos. Sin embargo, Sting se aclaró la garganta, quería ser él quien tomara la iniciativa ya que pensaba que Rogue estaría nervioso.

-Así que… qué tal estuvo tu día Rogue?

\- Como siempre, qué tal tú?

\- También, nada fuera de lo normal

Silencio incómodo otra vez. Sting no quería presionar a Rogue, pero sentía que si no decía nada probablemente seguirían así por mucho tiempo.

-En realidad, ahora que lo pienso hoy no fue un día normal, quiero decir desde otro punto de vista hoy fue un día genial para mí - Dijo un poco más animado el rubio pero al parecer no se dió a entender muy bien ya que Rogue simplemente lo miraba confundido.

\- Me refiero a que fue un día genial ya que ahora tú y yo estamos saliendo…

\- QUEEEEE? ESTÁN SALIENDO?- Una escandalosa voz hizo que los jóvenes por poco se cayeran de sus sillas.

-Natsu! Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Cuestionó Sting de manera nerviosa

\- TU, USTEDES QUEEEEE? - Natsu seguía balbuceando de manera escandalosa.

\- Natsu, por qué demonios estás gritando idiota?

\- Gray tu también estás aquí - dijo Sting algo decepcionado, definitivamente con estos dos cerca no podría estar a solas con Rogue.

\- A quien le llamas idiota? - Natsu se acercó a Gray de manera amenazante.

\- Por supuesto que a tí - Respondió Gray acercándose a Natsu con claras intenciones de aceptar el reto del pelirrosa.

\- Si que es raro verlos pelear muchachos - Interrumpió Rogue con sarcasmo.

\- Sí mejor si quieren pelear por que no se van a otro lado.

\- Buen intento Sting, me encargaré de la princesa de hielo más tarde, ahora porque mejor no me cuentan cómo fue que empezaron a salir - decía Natsu con los ojos brillando por la curiosidad.

\- Qué? Ustedes están saliendo? - preguntó Gray poniéndose al tanto de la situación. Incluso antes de que Sting y Rogue pudieran contestar dos chicas se acercaron a ellos.

\- Quienes están saliendo? - habló una de ellas

\- Erza, Minerva! Ustedes no - murmuró un Sting cada vez más frustrado.

\- Sting y Rogue están saliendo - comentó Natsu alegremente.

\- De verdad? Cielos ya era hora - Dijo Erza con una sonrisa, este comentario hizo que Rogue se sorprendiera, acaso se habían dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Sting en el pasado.

\- Pues en mi opinión se tardaron mucho - opinó Gray

\- Es que Sting resultó ser un cobarde - se burló Natsu

\- Cállate - Gritó el rubio en respuesta

\- Así que por esa razón Rogue estaba tan distraído en clases - Mencionó Minerva con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- No es cierto - murmuró Rogue por lo bajo

\- Claro que sí, incluso sonreías como idiota

En un reflejo Sting miró a Rogue que estaba todo sonrojado. Aunque sabía que todo podía ser una broma de Minerva, le hacía feliz saber que Rogue estuvo pensando él.

-Ya basta! dije que no es cierto! - volvió a defenderse Rogue

\- Vamos Rogue no te enojes - lo calmó Natsu - De hecho creo que deberíamos celebrarlo!

\- No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero estoy de acuerdo con Natsu - dijo Gray levantando un pulgar

\- De hecho Rogue y yo planeabamos… - empezó a quejarse Sting pero fue interrumpido una vez más.

\- OI MIRA-SAN TRAENOS MUCHA CERVEZA AQUÍ - Gritó el pelirrosa una vez más

\- los de aquella mesa no son Gajeel y Levy? - Erza se dió cuenta -Siendo el hermano de Rogue también deberíamos invitarlo.

\- Es verdad, OIGAN GAJEEL LEVY - Los llamo Natsu ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Sting, Rogue por su parte se mantuvo indiferente, ya estaba acostumbrado al ambiente ruidoso que se generaba cuando todos sus amigos se juntaban.

\- Más vale que sea bueno Salamandra - dijo Gajeel llegando junto con Levy a la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos.

\- Vamos a celebrar que tu hermano y Sting por fin están saliendo - informó Erza tranquilamente.

\- Eso es fabuloso!- Chillo Levy con entusiasmo - Verdad que es genial Gajeel?

El hermano mayor de Rogue simplemente se quedó mirando a los dos muchachos, Rogue no dió importancia a la presencia de Gajeel pero Sting por su parte quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Gajeel di algo - reprochó Levy propinándole un codazo.

\- Em si… felicidades.

Finalmente Sting terminó por resignarse a la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con su nuevo novio, al menos sus amigos tuvieron el detalle de hacer que sentaran uno al lado del otro. Aunque lo hicieron para bromear acerca de la nueva pareja

-Cielos ni siquiera tuvimos cinco minutos para nosotros - susurró Sting

\- Te dije que aquí no podríamos hablar seriamente- Respondió Rogue imitando el tono de voz del rubio

\- Aún así no me rendiré, qué te parece si nos escapamos de aquí, te acompañaré a casa.

\- No es necesario que hagas eso Sting.

\- Insisto, porque quiero estar solo contigo aunque sea solo por un rato - Dijo Sting tomando discretamente la mano de Rogue por debajo de la mesa.

\- Bi-bien - aceptó Rogue desviando la mirada para que Sting no notara su sonrojo.

Sting no soltó la mano de Rogue y a pesar del ambiente ruidoso que los rodeaba, ese momento fue solo para ellos, ni siquiera notaron que alguien más se acercó a la mesa donde todos estaban celebrando…

-Kagura cómo has estado?

Al escuchar ese nombre Sting soltó la mano de Rogue de manera inconsciente. El chico de ojos rojos levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su ex novia.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Rogue - Kagura saludo con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Si es verdad - Le respondió Rogue tratando de sonar indiferente pero en realidad se sentía incómodo.

Kagura se mordió el labio ligeramente como si estuviera nerviosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Sting

-Crees que podamos hablar un momento?

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y se giraron a mirar a Sting, Rogue también lo miro como pidiendo permiso. El rubio nervioso al sentirse tan observado por todos no supo qué decir, Rogue creyó entender cómo se sentía su novio así que se apresuró a responder.

-Lo siento Kagura quizás sea mejor en otro momen…

\- Creo que deberías ir - Interrumpió Sting. El moreno lo miró fijamente, pensó que Sting se molestaría pero al parecer se equivocó, así que simplemente asintió y se levantó de la mesa para irse con Kagura.

\- Sting acaso eres idiota? Cómo dejas que tu novio se vaya así con otra - Dijo Natsu observando cómo Kagura y Rogue se sentaban solos en otra mesa.

\- Y que esperabas? No quiero que Rogue piense que soy un tipo posesivo y celoso.

\- Nuestro pequeño Sting está madurando - comentó Minerva en tono burlón.

\- Pero estás seguro de que es buena idea? - empezó Gray - Quiero decir Kagura es muy linda, Rogue podría dejarte por ella.

\- Tu crees? - Cuestionó el chico de ojos azules con tono preocupado.

\- Si yo fuera Rogue te dejaría por ella de inmediato - Dijo Natsu sonriente.

\- También yo - Gajeel estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo que Levy lo mirará con furia.

\- Ya callense - Simplemente pudo gruñir Sting

Sting se sentía tan patético, desde cuando un tipo tan genial como él se escondía para vigilar a su pareja. En realidad desde su "escondite" no podía escuchar la conversación de Rogue y Kagura, pero claramente podía notar que de vez en cuando se reían. Realmente quería saber, debía acercarse más. Con mucho cuidado intentó acortar la distancia sin que lo vieran. Pero ser discreto y sigiloso era una cualidad que Sting Eucliffe no poseía. Y así fue que mientras trataba de dar pasos suaves, chocó con una mesa haciendo ruido suficiente para que los jóvenes frente a él se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Sting ya te vas? - Pregunto Rogue ignorando las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

\- Em yo...si - Contestó Sting aún muerto de vergüenza por haber sido descubierto

\- Bueno yo iré contigo.

\- Eh? Pero…

\- No te preocupes Kagura también estaba a punto de volver con sus amigas verdad?

Kagura miró a Sting por un minuto y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo entonces vámonos Rogue.

\- Espérame aquí Sting, yo iré a despedirme de los demás - Dicho esto Rogue dejó solo a su novio actual con su ex novia, una situación que Sting no estaba seguro de cómo manejar. Se supone que Rogue era inteligente como pudo dejarlo a solas con Kagura.

\- Quieres saber de qué estábamos hablando verdad? - Preguntó la chica de cabello largo haciendo que el rubio la mirara sorprendido, acaso esta chica podía leer su mente?

\- Le propuse que volviéramos a salir - continuó Kagura. Escuchar eso hizo que el corazón de Sting se detuviera - Desafortunadamente llegué tarde, me dijo que está saliendo con alguien más- ahora Sting tuvo que reprimir el deseo de buscar a Rogue y simplemente besarlo de una vez, estaba plenamente feliz de saber que lo había elegido a él.

-y algo me dice tú eres ese alguien -Por primera vez Kagura miro a Sting de frente.

-Como supiste? - pudo murmurar Sting en voz baja

\- Llámalo una intuición - dijo Kagura antes de suspirar con cierta tristeza - Yo... iba en serio con él sabes?

\- Me estás diciendo esto porque ahora vas a tratar de separarnos? - Preguntó Sting asustado

\- Diablos no! Que clase de persona crees que soy - gruñó la chica enojada por la increíble imaginación del muchacho.

\- Creo que Rogue se merece ser feliz. Tú también me pareces un buen chico así que por lo menos creo que debería advertirte - habló Kagura con sinceridad.

\- Advertirme? De qué?

\- Si quieres evitar la posibilidad de salir lastimado, entonces simplemente deberías dejarlo.

\- Por qué?

\- No importa lo que hagas, Rogue no puede olvidar esa antigua relación y por lo tanto parece incapaz de volver a enamorarse.

Sting solo pudo mantenerse callado, una vez más el fantasma de esa vieja relación volvía a aparecer, no quería perder a Rogue ante nadie pero también sabía que no podía obligarlo a tener sentimientos por él.

El aire frío de la noche iba penetrando en las mejillas de ambos, durante su viaje camino a la casa de Rogue. Mientras el chico de ojos rojos hablaba de temas sin importancia, Sting continuaba pensativo. Deseaba tanto poder saber qué era lo que pensaba Rogue, en primer lugar por qué había aceptado salir con él si aún continuaba enamorado de otra persona. Tal y como había dicho Kagura, de esta manera sería muy probable que termine lastimado. Rogue que seguía caminando, notó que Sting se quedó parado en el medio de la calle con una expresión triste.

-Rogue - llamó débilmente Sting

\- Hmm?

\- Aún piensas en ese sujeto?

Rogue abrió los ojos ampliamente. Abrió la boca como intentando decir algo pero en realidad la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No sabía cómo responder a una cosa así, no era un tema de conversación que le agradara pero al menos sentía que debía responderle con sinceridad a su novio.

-Algunas veces

\- Ya veo - fue lo único que pudo decir Sting mirando en otra dirección.

\- Pero… la verdad es... que cuando estoy contigo siempre se me olvida. Por eso aunque nunca te lo haya dicho directamente, tú… eres realmente importante para mí Sting y…

Rogue no pudo terminar la frase porque de repente se encontró atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Sting.

-Sting qu-que estas…

\- Por favor Rogue quedémonos así solo un momento - susurro el rubio escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Rogue, que lentamente correspondió el abrazo. Se quedaron así en medio de la noche fría, ninguno quería apartarse primero. Rogue sintió nuevos sentimientos que brotaban de su pecho, haciendo que sea incapaz de alejar a este hombre de su lado.

\- Sting pasa la noche en mi casa.

* * *

Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, a diferencia del capítulo anterior este parece bastante largo xD

Ando con ganas de escribir un One-Shot pero no sé me ocurre nada, así que si tienen una idea no duden en decírmelo, al igual que si tienen ideas para esta historia todos los comentarios son bienvenidos :D

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
